


A Life Remembered

by Cecils_Third_Eye



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: e051 Rumbling, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Short One Shot, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecils_Third_Eye/pseuds/Cecils_Third_Eye
Summary: He could remember a time when Carlos considered Night Vale to be the most scientifically fascinating town in the United States, not that… that horrible, desolate desert wasteland.





	

He could remember a time when Carlos considered _Night Vale_ to be the most scientifically fascinating town in the United States, not that… that _horrible_ , desolate desert wasteland.

He could remember a time when Carlos ended every phone call with an assurance of his safety and a soft ‘I love you’, a gentle reaffirmation that, though Cecil’s world had been turned completely upside-down, that would always remain constant.

He could remember a time when Carlos spoke his name with as much reverence as he did _Doug’s_. Why had it taken him two separate phone calls and almost five minutes of pestering to finally tell him who Doug was?

He didn’t have anything to hide… right?

Cecil hated feeling like this. Hated it because there wasn’t a damn thing he could do – as per usual, he was trapped in his booth while the world continued to revolve around him… without him. He could do little more than narrate the horrific events that shook their beloved little town, powerless to do more than stand (or rather, sit) by and let history happen _to_ him.

If he’d been there, he could’ve helped somehow… could’ve dragged Carlos out with him, brought him back to where he _belonged_. He’d been a part of their desert community for over two years now – he was hardly an outsider, even if he wasn’t officially a citizen. He was every bit as much a part of Night Vale as Cecil, or the Faceless Old Woman, or… or… hell, even _Steve Carlsberg_.

He just wanted Carlos to come home. And he was beginning to think that he was the only one.

That his beautiful, _perfect_ Carlos would prefer to stay in that desert otherworld than come home to him.

But that was totally ludicrous, right? _Right_?

It had occurred to him once or twice, when he grew particularly lonely all alone in their giant bed, that Steve Carlsberg had shoved Kevin through one of those terrible doors and into that desert prison. That that bloodthirsty _monster_ , who’d smeared the blood of the Seans’ all over his recording booth, who called his angel _ugly_ … was trapped in that desert hell with Carlos.

And all Cecil could do was hold his phone in trembling hands, waiting for that familiar ringtone to play. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought of all the cruel ways Kevin could pay him back for “violently overthrowing a company that only wanted to _help_ Night Vale”.

He could remember a time when Carlos was there to wipe the tears away…


End file.
